Love Amiss
by Saki20
Summary: Joe thinks back to the day where he almost told Mimi how he felt. Now he's at her wedding watching her be married to someone else.


**I entered and answered Kal-El-Fornia's challenge A Novel Idea for Digimon seasons 1 & 2.**

**Digimon belongs to ****Akiyoshi Hongō and Bandai Entertainment**

**This is my first Digimon fanfic so go easy on me.**

* * *

A twenty five year old Joe stood outside in the reception hall in the hotel's courtyard to take a break from the festivities going on inside. Laughter and the sound of people and digimon having a good time wafted from the open double French doors. Mimi had just gotten married only a couple hours ago to a man named Hiro Amaya who was the son of a very successful entrepreneur who was the creator of Poseidon Tuna, owned fisheries and canning companies all over Japan, with a few in China and in New York, and Hiro was heir to it all. The medical intern thought that his friend looked beautiful in her wedding dress which was a combination of a Japanese wedding kimono and an American wedding dress. The ceremony itself had been a mixture of traditional Japanese and American wedding customs. Sora, Yolei, and Kari were bridesmaids, Palmon had digivolved into Lilymon and was the flowermon.

Sighing, Joe looked into the fountain and stared at his reflection. "If I only told her how I felt." He let his mind drift back to the day he almost did.

**Flashback**

_3 Years Ago…._

_Joe sat inside a café waiting for Mimi to show up. He had finally gotten time off from his studies and sent an e-mail to his friend asking if she'd like to meet up for coffee. She replied instantly and set the date and time. The now grown digidestened had returned from living in America about a year ago and had moved into an apartment that she shared with Sora. But Joe wasn't just there for a meet up and coffee, he was there to tell Mimi how he felt about her._

_His feelings for her had grown ever since he came back from the Digital World after their first adventure and saving the world. Sure the girl was uptight, a bit snobby, blunt, and thought she was better than everybody else but during their time in the digital land the experiences and lessons they had learned had changed her, especially when she got Palmon. She had learned that the world didn't revolve around her and that caring about others and being sincere would get her much further in life._

_By spring of the next year Mimi had announced with deep regret that she and her parents were moving to America to get away from all that had happened, but the girl didn't want to leave. Joe and the others were thoroughly shocked by the news, but the bespectacled boy was the most devastated but didn't show it. Time passed quickly and by the end of spring the other seven digidestined were at Tokyo Airport waving goodbye to their friend._

_Four years later the digital world was once again in danger because of a kid who had been under control by a much darker entity and a new group of digidestined appeared on the scene along with TK and Kari. All the older kids would help from time to time to destroy the control spires in the different area of the digital world and in the end they knocked them down and defeated an old enemy. Another three years passed and Mimi came back to Japan in which everybody was excited. When he saw her again Joe's feelings for her rekindled and were stronger than ever. Still being somewhat shy he had no idea how to tell her and part of it was because he was scared of being laughed at or worse, rejected._

_Mimi met her future husband at a convention held for aspiring chefs and when they met, the attraction between them was instant. Mimi thought she never truly felt the way she did about another man the way she felt for Hiro. When she introduced him to the others they were happy for her, but Joe wasn't so sure. He honestly thought it was infatuation and somewhere down the line this Hiro would screw up and get dumped in Mimi fashion._

_The bearer of the Crest of Reliability figured it was now or never so he waited for her in the coffee shop. Mimi walked in from the chilly fall day wearing denim jeans, a deep pink wool turtleneck, brown boots, carrying a white purse, and a matching beret. She smiled when she saw her friend and sat down across from him. She ordered a pumpkin spiced latte when a barista came over to take her order._

_"Hey Joe."_

_"Hey Mimi, how are you?"_

_"Good. You?"_

_"I'm fine. How's cooking school coming along?"_

_"Fine. As a matter of fact I'm at the top of my class. Who knew that I'd reach that." The woman chuckled. "I didn't even think I'd become a chef."_

_"It suits you surprisingly. I can see it now; 'Cooking with Mimi and Palmon'."_

_Mimi laughed out loud at that. "You and Gomamon get front row seat tickets if I do become a celebrity TV chef." She took a sip of her latte. "How's it going with medical school? I'm surprised you got some time off."_

_"It's good. I finished my studies early and the home work I had isn't due until next week so I thought I'd catch up with you and see how you're doing."_

_Nodding Mimi took another sip from her coffee cup. "So, what did you want to tell me?"_

_Joe took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. This is it man, you can do it. He let out a sigh and began to speak. "Mimi, I don't know when it started but I just have to say-"he was cut off by the girl's cellphone ringing._

_"Hold your thought Joe." She pulled out her cell from her purse and answered it. "Hello?" she listened to the person on the other end. She nodded and agreed with whomever the person was. Five minutes later she hung up. "I'm sorry Joe but I have to go. Hiro wants me to meet him at the florist. He's having trouble picking out flowers to give to his mother. Can you take a rain check?"_

_"Sure." Joe frowned._

_Mimi stood and shouldered her purse. "Oh before I leave, you're invited to my place on Friday at 7:30 for dinner. I've invited the others. I have a big announcement to make." She smiled and left the coffee shop leaving Joe to stare after her._

_On that dinner party Mimi announced that she and Hiro were engaged. There were cheers of congratulations and adornment. Sora, Yolei, and Kari oohed and awed over the diamond engagement ring while the guys jokingly asked how he got Mimi to say yes. Joe on the other hand was crushed on the inside. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to confess his love for Mimi and down the road after he graduated medical school propose to her. The man went home feeling dejected even though he never got to tell the woman he loved how he felt. He knew he'd always love her but now she was forbidden fruit._

**End Flashback**

"Joe?"

The man looked down at Gomamon who was looking up at him. The water type digimon had his orange Mohawk slicked down and a black bowtie was around his neck.

"You okay? Mimi and Hiro are about to cut the wedding cake."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Life and opportunities."

Gomamon furrowed his brow. "What about them?"

Joe smiled sadly. "That our lives are defined by opportunities, even the ones that we miss."

"Oh." The digimon didn't really know what his longtime friend meant.

"C'mon let's go back inside." At that he went back to the reception with Gomamon and watched Mimi and her new husband cut the cake.

* * *

**Reviews and comments are appreciated. :D**


End file.
